


X Marks The Spot

by afteriwake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Crossovers, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love knows no boundaries, not even time and space and whether two people should exist in the same universe or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Marks The Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Chitarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chitarra/gifts).



> So I put out the call to my Tumblr followers for crossover pairing to write. I didn't get whole lot of variety (though I got one or two surprises, which were nice) but I did get a few really great prompts and this collection is what came out of it. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy the stories!

  
**The Norm**  
Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond  
_(Sherlock/Doctor Who)_ )

Amelia Pond had learned, early into their relationship, to be fluid when it came to dates. Sherlock was rather…forgetful…when it came to cancelling them. Neglectful might have been a better term, actually. To be honest, she was entirely sure that when he sunk his teeth into a case nothing, not even her, the woman he professed to care for more than life itself, mattered. And normally that didn’t bother her. But normally she hadn’t spent £200 each on tickets to an opera she knew damn well he loved for their anniversary, and normally she wasn’t forced to pass them off to a couple who looked so heartbroken that they hadn’t been able to get in because opera wasn’t her thing. The fact his hand kept going to his suit pocket had told her it had been one of _those_ dates, those once in a lifetime, have to make it count dates. And she supposed it was a good thing to do.

It wasn’t until she got back to Baker Street, saw the broken door to the flat that was shoddily patched up to keep the cold air out, saw the battle arena that had been the sitting room, saw the sight of Sherlock Holmes yelling for someone to give him a god damned working mobile so he could get a hold of his girlfriend to tell her he was going to be mildly delayed for their anniversary while a paramedic was putting a splint on his arm and trying to talk him into getting in an ambulance and going and getting it put in a cast that she shook her head and realized if she was going to be in a relationship with Sherlock Holmes that this? This was going to be the norm rather than the exception…and she honestly didn’t mind one bit.

  
**Behaviour Worth Being Rewarded**  
Khan Noonien Singh/Molly Hooper  
_(Star Trek: Alternate Original Series/Sherlock)_ )

He had told her not to get out of bed. He had outright ordered her to, which she had been rather amused by. Khan was gruff, domineering, rude and cantankerous with everyone, it seemed, except her. One could almost say she had him wrapped around her little finger if they wanted to, though it might be best not to say that around _him_ if you liked your head on your shoulders. So his ordering her had been met with a gleam in her eye and a “I _suppose_ I can stay in bed a little while longer” with a feigned sigh.

He came back into the bedroom nearly forty minutes later with a tray that had food on it. Food, she was surprised to say, that smelled delectable. When she sat up and he lowered it onto her lap she saw that there was toast and orange marmalade, fried eggs, bangers, back bacon, beans, tomatoes, mushrooms, bubble and squeak…she raised an eyebrow and picked up her fork and took a bite of her breakfast. Once she had swallowed she moaned in delight.

“See, you _can_ trust me in the kitchen without burning it down,” he said with a smirk, crossing his arms. Oh, he was going to lord it over her, having her being proven wrong. Fine then. She’d just have to reward him for an excellent breakfast in bed, partly to encourage him to do so more often and partly to discourage him from becoming _too_ smug for his own good. After all, too much arrogance was irritating. But if the reward was something that was mutually pleasurable for both of them…well, she supposed she wouldn’t mind him being a _teeny_ bit arrogant in his lovemaking skills. On that score, he could brag as much as he wanted.

  
**See You Again**  
James “Bucky” Barnes/Clara Oswald  
_(Marvel Cinematic Universe/Doctor Who)_ )

She practically hummed as the minutes got closer. Soon enough they’d be together again. It was rather hard to get time together; after everything that he’d gone through, after everything he was _going_ through, and with all the things going on in her own life, not to mention the fact that when she wasn’t traveling through time and space they lived in two separate countries with an ocean separating them…well, it was hard to get time together. So when they did get time together, they managed to make the most of it. They managed to make every minute count.

“Did you see him?” she heard her students say, and she saw one of them walk by with wide eyes, whispering he was a stone cold fox. _He’s here_ , she thought to herself. Twenty-six minutes early, too. Good thing she was done for the day. She stowed the papers she needed for the day in her bag and made her way out into the hallway. James was there, waiting for her. He seemed just the _tiniest_ bit nervous around the students, but the minute he saw the huge smile on her face he relaxed.

“Hello, stranger,” she said warmly as she went up to him, and he grinned as he lifted her up once she put her arms around his neck to kiss him. She didn’t give a damn who saw them together; oh, she loved this man so very very much, pasts and reputations and titles be damned. The former Winter Soldier and the former Impossible Girl…there was no better combination than that.

  
**Indescribable Chemistry**  
Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond  
_(Sherlock/Doctor Who)_ )

Women like Amelia Pond looked down their noses at men like him. The whole world knew that. They wanted men who were romantic, who went for the grand gestures, who remembered every little anniversary and worshiped the ground they walked on. They wanted the men who treated them like they were priceless jewels, like they were the center of their universe, like there was nothing more important in their whole entire world.

He was not that type of man. He could fake it, for a while. But then his personality would shine through; ill-tempered, selfish, forgetful, focused, driven. No woman would put up with that. And any woman who wanted to must be out of their mind. He was a rotten boyfriend, he knew that, but something about him had fascinated her. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he didn’t care to question it. He didn’t want to know, not when a glance from her sent his pulse racing, when a simple touch sent his head spinning , when a kiss made him feel as though he could take on the world and win. 

There was an indescribable chemistry between them and he knew no amount of logic would ever define it and no amount of scientific study would ever explain it. The type of chemistry between them defied everything he had ever studied, and yet it was more real to him than anything he had ever learned about in a textbook, more important and more vital to the structure of his life than anything he could ever be taught. This chemistry, he realized, was all the chemistry he would ever need.

  
**The Best Medicine**  
Leonard McCoy/Donna Noble  
_(Star Trek: Alternate Original Series/Doctor Who)_ )

He could admire someone who was headstrong . It wasn’t necessarily his _favorite_ quality in a person, mostly because it meant they were stubborn, just like he was stubborn, and it would mean they’d butt heads, but it would also mean they were passionate about the things they cared about, the people they cared about, and he could appreciate that. Made a good quality in his friends, he’d found.

Donna had that quality in spades, and he liked that about her. He actually _liked_ that about her, if he wanted to be brutally honest (and no way in hell was he doing that around Jim, he’d never hear the end of it). She reminded him of an avenging angel, almost, except with more of a heart. And he appreciated her brash tongue that would one minute have a sarcastic quip but just as easily have a kind word. He knew there was a soft heart there, buried down, kind of like him.

He rather hoped she’d decide to give up traveling with the Doctor, that maybe Jim could convince her to stay on board the Enterprise, that he could take the time to get to know her. Because he could get to _really_ like her, he though. She could bulldoze her way into his heart and he’d be perfectly fine with that. It’d be just what he needed, maybe. Probably be the best medicine for him and all.

  
**Something Meaningful**  
James “Bucky” Barnes/Clara Oswald  
_(Marvel Cinematic Universe/Doctor Who)_ )

The Doctor had given the watch to her as a gift, she’d said. It was important to her. Meant something to her. He’d gone away and she had no clue where he was, if he’d ever come back. And she could have kept it as a keepsake of their time together but instead she’d entrusted it to him. She’d said the man had rather had a soft spot for him. Time displaced chap who’d been put through the ringer but was better now, and getting even better day by day. There was a lot a man could look up to in a person like him, the Doctor had said.

Clara had a lot to do with that, he realized. Clara was there for the bad days, would deal with the moments when he forgot he was Bucky and thought he was the Winter Soldier again. She was there when he’d wake up in a cold sweat with bad memories. She was there for the times when he just needed to cry, finding a way to be there even when she couldn’t physically be there. And so he made sure she was there for the good time, too, whenever possible. He loved his girl, he did, just as much as she loved him. And if she trusted him with the memento of her journeys with her friend, then by God, he’d keep it safe for her.

  
**Horrible Humour**  
Sherlock Holmes/Amy Pond  
_(Sherlock/Doctor Who)_ )

She raised an eyebrow at him wandering around her bedroom, magnifying glass in hand. Sherlock had always been a tad bit strange, but that’s why she liked him. She’d been attracted to the strange and the weird since she was a little girl, when the Doctor crash landed on her shed. Finally he moved the magnifying glass to her sheet covered body, slowly pulling away bits of the sheet to examine her body very closely. She shook her head, amusement in her voice when she spoke. “And just what do you think you’re doing, hmm?”

“Trying to see if there’s been a crime of passion,” he said, giving her a cheeky grin. She groaned at the corniness of the statement and was sorely tempted to pick up a pillow and toss it at him. Her sense of humour had finally rubbed off on him, as she had feared. It was official, they had to be stuck together for the rest of their lives. She plucked the magnifying glass out of his hand when he got close enough and beckoned him forward for a kiss, and when his lips pressed against her he seemed to understand that he was stuck with her, always and forever.

  
**Gifts**  
Khan Noonien Singh/Molly Hooper  
_(Star Trek: Alternate Original Series/Sherlock)_ )

He had no experience with gift giving. He didn’t see the point in it, to be honest, but he appreciated Molly, knew he should give her something. Her home was filled with books, and he had studied all of them to see what she didn’t have that he should get for her. The problem was she had so many that it seemed she had enough Did he buy her a nicer version of one she already had? A cheap paperback to fill in the gap of a series she was collecting? A book that _might_ interest her but may lay dormant on the bookshelf and collect dust?

It was sheer luck that led him to be in the right place at the right time, so when she finally unwrapped his gift, and her eyes widened and she looked at him with a wide smile as she fingered the beautifully bound hardcover copies of the Roald Dahl books she had been telling her friend she had loved in her childhood and was sad she didn’t own, he knew he had picked the right gift. And when they went to bed that evening and he saw them placed neatly on her nightstand in a place of honor, he knew that it had meant more to him than he probably could have understood, but he was sure she’d try to show him regardless.


End file.
